


Small bones.

by northernliight



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernliight/pseuds/northernliight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lasciai fumare in pace riflettendo su ciò che era accaduto mesi addietro, il che, in realtà, era piuttosto semplice: non l’avrei lasciata, ancora una volta, ad aspettarmi a casa in attesa che tutto finisse e io tornassi a dividermi tra Sheffield e altre parti di mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small bones.

  
  
La intravidi appena misi piede nel solito pub di Sheffield. Mentre mi sfilavo la sciarpa, la osservai seduta al bancone del solito pub di Sheffield mentre si portava rapidamente la mano davanti alla bocca, pronta a schermire una risata forzatamente troppo sguaiata. Fasciata da un mod dress nero e bianco smanicato, sorseggiava la sua solita Guinness media, il caschetto biondo con la solita frangia scarmigliata. Chiacchierava con un viso a me sconosciuto, un ragazzo alto e bruno, costretto in una camicia bianca di qualche taglia in meno di quella che avrebbe dovuto realmente indossare. Si stava annoiando, ci avrei scommesso tutto il mio patrimonio, potevo leggerglielo in faccia: dalla finta risata rumorosa di qualche minuto prima a come ruotava il bicchiere mezzo vuoto osservando la schiuma all’interno decorare temporaneamente il bicchiere. Sorrisi scuotendo la testa e scrutai il resto del locale in cerca dei miei amici. Intravidi Nick e Jamie che chiacchieravano poco lontano da lei. Prima di raggiungerli andai a prendermi un Margarita e mi infilai tra di loro cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio. Ogni tanto tornavo da lei con lo sguardo, la guardavo sottecchi oltre l’orlo del mio bicchiere salato. Mi imposi di smetterla di fare il quindicenne in pena e dopo un po’ smisi di considerarla. Un’ora più tardi, il suadente richiamo della nicotina iniziò a reclamarmi. Mi congedai temporaneamente, infilai l’uscita secondaria dove non c’era mai nessuno e, una volta fuori, mi rimisi la sciarpa e accesi la sigaretta. _Un tiro_. Aver tenuto il cappotto nel locale non era stata una buona idea, il freddo mi stava facendo tremare terribilmente le mani di già screpolate e rosse. _Due tiri_. Però almeno evitai tranquillamente la noiosa, lunga e caotica coda al guardaroba del locale. _Tre tiri_. Mi accorsi di lei – poggiata con una spalla ad una cabina telefonica proprio lì davanti – quando la sentii tossire, abituato com’ero a quel suono. Longilinea, le gambe pallide e nude sotto il vestito, ai piedi delle inglesine di pelle nera talmente consumate, figlie di tanti concerti ed avventure, che, prese singolarmente, stonavano con la maniacale cura di tutto il resto. Fumava freneticamente, come suo solito, ma, nonostante questo, riusciva a far durare la sigaretta sempre più a lungo di chiunque altro. Feci appena due passi verso di lei, senza fare rumore.  
  
“Ho fumato troppo poco oggi per poterti sopportare, Alex, torna più tardi” esordì lei monocorde prendendomi contropiede. L’illusione di essere passato inosservato, dei mesi e mesi di allenamento a nascondermi dal mondo, si infransero brutalmente in tre tiri di sigaretta.  
  
“L’ultima volta che ho controllato, il marciapiede era proprietà pubblica o quanto meno della regina. Se non ti va di dividerlo con me puoi andare via” replicai.  
  
“ _Tu_ sei uscito dopo di me, non sono _io_ che devo andare via.”  
Quella voce carica di un odio atavico che _forse_ non mi ero del tutto reso conto di aver provocato mi costrinse a voltarmi e guardare altrove, dandole le spalle, concentrandomi sulla musica alta proveniente da una macchina ferma lì vicino dove qualcuno aveva deciso di esaurire le batterie dell’auto improvvisando una festa per strada. Quando tornai a guardare nella sua direzione la sorpresi ad osservarmi come faceva _sempre_ quando fumavo. Sbuffò roteando gli occhi e dando l’ultimo tiro alla sigaretta, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.  
  
“Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa mettessi a fare la sciarpa se poi fumi comunque e probabilmente ti fai il triplo del male.”  
Scrollai le spalle notando solo allora che non poteva tornare nel locale poiché bloccavo l’ingresso e, per rientrare, doveva passarmi _troppo_ vicino. Sospirò, involontariamente _in trappola_.  
  
“Quando sei arrivato?” chiese lei dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Piuttosto che lasciar _mi_ concentrare sulla sua figura _preferiva_ rivolgermi la parola.  
  
“Due giorni fa, ma mia madre mi ha tenuto impegnato fino a stasera. Ho dovuto spostare mille scatoloni in soffitta.”  
  
“Finalmente un lavoro vero, mh? Brava Penny” ribatté lei sempre più acida.  
  
“Già, bisogna pur tirare avanti in qualche modo.”  
Mi concentrai sulla brace della sigaretta per evitare di esploderle contro, ma lei mi anticipò di qualche secondo.  
  
“Cosa vuoi da me, Alex? Cosa vuoi _ancora_ da me?” chiese calma, _troppo_. Mi presi qualche secondo ancora, soppesando le parole. Terminai la sigaretta, spensi la cicca sotto il tacco del Chelsea nero felice di poter rimettere le mani in tasca.  
  
“Non saprei. Parlare da persone civili?”  
  
“Perché, c’è ancora _altro_ da aggiungere?”  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto, provando a scaldarsi. Mi resi conto solo allora, da vero imbecille, che era uscita senza cappotto e stava letteralmente diventando blu dal freddo. Sospirai, esaminando le varie vie di fuga qualora lei decidesse di aggredirmi e strangolarmi.  
  
“Dio, cosa mi tocca fare…”  
Tolsi le mani dalle tasche e, avvicinandomi a lei, sbottonai il pesante cappotto blu scuro che indossavo.  
  
“C-cosa fai?”  
Indietreggiò di qualche passo, perplessa.  
  
“Dì la verità, sei uscita senza soprabito per vedere se, beccandomi qui, ti avessi offerto il mio” scherzai mentre la coprivo. Le sistemai il cappotto addosso e glielo riabbottonai lentamente. Iniziai a sfilarmi anche la sciarpa ma lei mi bloccò.  
  
“No, quella tienila. Non voglio responsabilità di eventuali danni alla tua voce.”  
Sorridemmo entrambi, un po’ meno ostili. Finì di arrotolarsi le maniche troppo lunghe per lei e mi guardò negli occhi per la prima volta da quando, quella sera, ognuno dei due si era accorto della reciproca presenza. Gli occhi scuri e lucidi per il freddo, una sottile precisa linea di eyeliner nero a incorniciare uno sguardo duro che non le si addiceva o, per lo meno, non si addiceva alla persona che io _ricordavo_. Uno sguardo troppo vissuto e carico di dolore per una ragazza così giovane.  
  
“Sei cambiata.”  
Non riuscii a trattenermi dal dirlo. Lei inspirò profondamente.  
  
“Margarita e tabacco” sentenziò “tu, _invece_ , non sei cambiato.”  
Rischiando di prendermi un manrovescio in piena faccia, l’abbracciai di slancio stringendola a me, le braccia raccolte contro il mio petto. Non ero molto più alto di lei ma, malgrado ciò, riuscivo comunque a contenerla tutta. Le accarezzai la schiena da sopra il cappotto e, nonostante la pesante stoffa, riuscii a sentire ogni sua vertebra sotto i miei polpastrelli. Mi accorsi di quanto fosse fisicamente fragile, troppo magra rispetto a come l’avevo lasciata nove mesi prima. Non reagiva, sembrava impassibile ed inerme tra le mie braccia. Avrei preferito una reazione, anche una violenta, purché reagisse in qualche modo e non sembrasse come… _spenta_.  
  
‘ _Cosa ho fatto?_ ’  
  
“Non hai fatto nulla che il tempo non possa riparare, Alex” mormorò sommessamente in risposta alla domanda silenziosa che avevo fatto solo nella mia testa. L’unica cosa che potevo fare era restare rispettosamente in silenzio.  
  
“Perché sei tornato?” mi chiese alzando la testa dal mio petto e guardandomi. Una stilettata dritta nel cuore avrebbe fatto meno male.  
  
“Perché… perché…”  
Mi bloccai, non ero _davvero_ sicuro di cosa dirle.  
  
“Perché avete finito le registrazioni e state programmando il tour?”  
Sospirò tra le mie braccia, poi si staccò e si accese un’altra sigaretta. Me ne offrì una ma rifiutai con un cenno del capo. Aspirò un paio di volte guardandosi attorno, non era mai stata così nervosa in mia presenza. Abbassai lo sguardo, unica mia _arma_ verso di lei in quel momento; lasciai che mi esaminasse da testa a piedi cercando qualcosa, cercando forse i segni di un mio cambiamento più profondo. La lasciai fumare in pace riflettendo su ciò che era accaduto mesi addietro, il che, in realtà, era piuttosto semplice: non l’avrei lasciata, ancora una volta, ad aspettarmi a casa in attesa che _tutto_ finisse e io tornassi a dividermi tra Sheffield e altre parti di mondo. Perciò avevo deciso, _io da solo_ , di negarci altre possibilità e di evitare di stare male, di vivere in paranoie infinite, di _vivere_ tre anni insieme e tre anni no a causa delle registrazioni e del tour. Se tutto fosse andato bene, logicamente, e soprattutto se non avessi deciso di trasferirmi a Los Angeles per facilitare il lavoro a tutti. Egoisticamente pensai che non l’avrei mai abbandonata in pena a casa a finire gli studi, a prescindere se mi fossi comportato da stronzo o meno, per girare il mondo da solo. Avevo preferito mettere le mani avanti, ecco, e così avevo deciso di lasciarla. Nelle settimane a seguire, a detta di amici in comune, si era chiusa in un dignitoso silenzio da donna ferita _ma_ in grado di rialzarsi da sola, asserendo che se gliene avessi parlato probabilmente ci saremmo lasciati comunque ma almeno di comune accordo e non per un “ _capriccio del cazzo di quella fottuta prima donna di merda_ ”, cioè io. Ma, in ogni caso, lo stronzo ero comunque io. Il mio ruminare cerebrale fu interrotto bruscamente da una canzone.  
  
“Che presa per il culo del cazzo” sbottai parecchio infastidito. La canzone era _Purple Rain_ di Prince, una canzone che io e lei ballavamo spesso a caso, ovunque ci capitava di ascoltarla. Lei scoppiò a ridere, lanciò letteralmente via la sigaretta e si infilò le mani in tasca dove trovò i miei occhiali da sole. Li inforcò rapidamente e sorrise.  
  
“Balla con me, Alex, l’ultima volta.”  
Si avvicinò a me e mi prese entrambe le mani. Non riuscii a dire di no ad una richiesta così _pura_ , tanto _innocente_ da farmi illudere per un po’ di essere riuscito a riprenderme _la_ senza ulteriori drammi. Ballammo per un po’, volteggiando e ondeggiando goffamente come quando eravamo più piccoli, pestandoci i piedi e sorridendoci malinconicamente di nascosto. Dopo qualche impacciata giravolta, poggiò la testa sul mio petto, la sentii strofinare il naso – probabilmente gelido – contro il mio maglione.  
  
“Mi sono trasferita a Londra, ieri. Sono tornata qui stamattina per prendere le ultime cose e poi tornare lì definitivamente.”  
  
“Io non vivo più lì, non ho più casa e non sto più da Miles…”  
Questo fu l’unico, stupido, _egoistico_ ed _egocentrico_ pensiero che il mio neurone solitario riuscì a partorire. Le chiesi tacitamente scusa con uno sguardo perplesso, sorrise perdonandomi.  
  
“Non è per questo che sono andata lì, Alex. Sono riuscita ad avere un lavoro come costumista a teatro e ho accettato, dovrei iniziare la settimana prossima.”  
  
“Oh” esclamai a metà tra il deluso e il sorpreso. Ero _ovviamente_ felice che fosse riuscita a trovare un lavoro così ambito e in un campo che era la sua passione più grande, quello dei musical. Questo, però, significava anche che non l’avrei più rivista così spesso quando sarei rimasto a Sheffield.  
  
“Quindi dovrò…”  
  
“Non _dovrai_ fare niente, Alex. Hai perso la tua occasione tempo fa.”  
Mi accigliai perplesso. Boccheggiai un paio di volte, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
  
“Ma… non sembrava _così_ quando mi hai chiesto di ballare.”  
Non riuscivo a credere alle mie stesse parole. Le stavo davvero piantando una grana enorme quanto Marte solo per _un_ ballo? Lei smise di ballare, delusa _ma_ felice di avere gli occhiali a schermare lo sguardo ferito.  
  
“Non possiamo funzionare _ancora_ , Alex. Avevi la tua occasione e l’hai persa, l’hai bruciata.”  
  
“Quindi questo ballo…” iniziai a dire.  
  
“Mi va di ballare con te e basta. Da quando _facciamo_ le cose con un motivo preciso?”  
Per un attimo l’uso del plurale mi fece ben sperare ma tentennai. Avevo bisogno di guardarla negli occhi; le tolsi gli occhiali e li appesi allo scollo del suo vestito, aspettai che alzasse lo sguardo su di me. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa, infranto qualsiasi legge, pur di guardarla dritta negli occhi e _capire_ se avevo trasformato la sua meravigliosa ed effervescente vivacità in una indifferente buona fede gratuita verso il resto dell’umanità.  
  
“Possiamo far funzionare le cose, di nuovo. Posso provarci ancora, posso impegnarmi affinché le cose vadano bene” balbettai. Lei rimase in silenzio.  
  
“E se non mi vuoi nella tua stessa città, rimarrò a Sheffield, o a Liverpool o Manchester. Londra non è così lontana, dopotutto, basta un treno e sono da te” continuai. Scosse la testa, mi prese di nuovo le mani tra le sue e ricominciò a ballare.    
  
“Balliamo ancora.”  
I ragazzi con la macchina erano andati via poco prima togliendoci la musica, perciò ballavamo sui rumori confusionari della città: un allarme che suonava in lontananza si mischiava alle voci di due ragazzi a qualche metro da noi che discutevano animatamente di un risultato calcistico della settimana prima. Dopo anni, tutti si chiedevano ancora come riuscissi a suonare e a cantare contemporaneamente data la mia mondialmente riconosciuta mancanza di coordinamento, perciò provai a concentrarmi sull’allarme per darmi una minima parvenza di ritmo.  
  
“Dì qualcosa, Al.”  
Deglutii sonoramente.  
  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”  
Non servì che lei ringraziasse il mio aver evitato di dirle “cosa vuoi _sentirti dire_ ”.    
“Non lo so. Solo… parla. La tua voce mi tranquillizza.”  
Sorrisi pensando a quanto le fosse costata un’ammissione simile. Si poggiò a me con tutto il suo esile peso e mi trovai, da _vero_ disturbato, a pensare al peso delle sue singole ossa e a quanto mi piacesse, in quel momento, che sembrasse poggiarsi a me per riposarsi, come per riprendersi. Pensai a cosa dirle.    
  
“Non lo so, Al. Dì quello che devi dire e basta. Sii strano, come sempre. Sii ancora più strano di quanto tu non sia già.”   
Sbuffai. Non ero poi _così_ strano.    
  
“Io… io credo di averti sognata quasi _ogni giorno_ da quando ti ho lasciata. Delle volte mi sembravi così reale che ero lì a guardarti dormire e potevo quasi toccarti allungando la mano. Altre volte giravamo per queste strade facendo il giro dei locali, come un tempo, bevendo le cose più strane e disparate. Ti ricordi? Come quella volta! Eravamo a Londra, quel locale vicino Piccadilly. Come si chiama?! E abbiamo ordinato quell’oscenità disgustosa con del bourbon americano…”    
“Era whiskey!”    
“Quello che è. E ci hanno messo un’eternità a farlo perché lo volevamo esattamente con quel tipo di liquore e non ce l’avevano ma sono andati a recuperarlo per accontentarci. E alla fine di tutto faceva letteralmente cagare! Altre volte ancora, non so perché, facevamo lunghe passeggiate parlando di tutto e niente. Una volta mi hai anche fatto un discorsone apocalittico sul-…”  
“Sul perché sei un coglione?”  
Risi di gusto nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli. Sapevano di incenso e provai l’immediato impulso di sapere quali altri sapori popolassero il suo corpo. Seguii col naso la linea della sua mandibola fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra. Mi morsi violentemente l’interno della guancia quando sentii le sue mani poggiarsi sul mio petto e spingermi per allontanarmi dal mio obiettivo. Mi guardò per una interminabile frazione di secondo, poi si sporse in avanti posandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
“Scusa” sussurrò al mio orecchio. Corse via prima che riuscissi a fermarla, col mio cappotto ancora addosso, anche se non ne avevo la minima intenzione: era la degna conclusione che la nostra vita insieme meritava. _Sapeva_ che avevo il portafogli nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, e sapeva benissimo che mia madre nascondeva un mazzo di chiavi di riserva in un vaso sotto uno gnomo da giardino, accanto all’ingresso. _Sapevo_ che non avrei mai più rivisto né lei e né il mio cappotto blu. 

 


End file.
